Sometimes Things Happen
by Eph
Summary: When one finds a wounded Yautja warrior in their garage, what should they do? Help them of course! My first Fan Fic. Be honest, I can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 20th century fox (Not me) owns all rights to Predator, Predator 2 and Alien Vs. Predator. But the characters in this story are mine.

She had been sitting at her computer for a few hours. It was time for a smoke. She ducked out into the garage and was about to light up. She saw something that wasn't right, something out of place. Upon further investigation she noticed it was a person, or something slightly resembling a person. This specimen was at least 8 ft. tall and laying on the floor in her garage. It wasn't moving.

"Did someone come into my garage to die? What the hell?"

She forgot all about what she had come out here to do and cautiously walked over to the body. If she had a stick handy she would have used it to poke the being. Instead she knelt down next to the body and checked for vital signs. She felt a faint pulse. Well, at least it was still alive. That may be good or bad. She started to roll it over but realized it was really heavy. She got into a crouching position and used most of the upper body strength and leverage from putting one foot against her mother's truck to roll it over onto its back.

She flung herself backwards and looked down at it. There was a huge gash that went from its lower abdomen up to its ribcage and glowing green liquid was coming out of it.

"You bleed neon?"

She realized that the longer she sat there and deliberated all the different things that she could address later, the sooner this being might die. If it was dead it wouldn't be able to quench her curiosity. She thought of a way to get it into the house without injuring it further. She glanced around the garage and saw a large flat piece of wood. It was about 6 ft long and 4 feet wide. Maybe, just maybe it would fit through the doorway. She took the board from its place against the wall and brushed the cobwebs off of it. She laid it flat on the ground next to the body and once again rolled it over.

She smacked herself on the forehead and shook her head. How was she going to lift it? There were some holes drilled along the edge of the board that would be helpful. She grabbed some rope that was going to be used for a tire swing later on and looped it through the hole. She tied it off and made sure it was secure. She started to pull it. It slid easily along the ground, all the while making a really awful grating noise that she almost couldn't stand. Luckily it was over before her head exploded.

The makeshift sled got stuck in the doorway.

"Well shit."

She tilted it a little bit, but not too much to cause the being to roll off the board. It went through the doorway and slid easy and less noisily across the carpet. She stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around for a moment before going to the closetto get an old sheet. After laying it out on the floor she rolled the body onto it. She took a closer look at the gash and got an idea.

"Disinfect it of course!"

Skiping her way into the bathroom to get the peroxide, a bowl of water and some cloth she accidenlty ran into the corner of the wall and knocked herself stupid for a moment. Laughing, she got up.

"Let's try that again."

With no further incidents and her supplies she went back into the living room. Her cat was batting at the bipeds funny hair.

"Kitty! No!"

Her cat ran out of the room to hide and sulk elsewhere.

"Some felines, sheesh."

She knelt down again and started to wash the blood off the wound. After it was blood free she poured peroxide on it. She watched amused as the peroxide bubbled and sizzled. The problem was the wound would not stop bleeding. She thought that she could stitch it up with a needle and thread.

"Or I could use liquid stitches! Yay!"

She started whistling an unknown song and went to get the tube of glue-like substance. A moment later she was at an impass.

"Left to right, or right to left? Hmm what a predicament."

She decided to do it from a different angle. She started at the base of the wound and went up.

"Brilliant!"

She blew on it so it would dry faster.

"Wow, I just met this guy and already I'm blowing him. I'm so easy!"

It dried to her satisfaction and she cleaned up the mess. She took the board back out to the garage and untied the rope from it. She put everything back where it was.

"Ahh, perfection."

No one would notice anything was different. Except maybe the puddle of glowing green blood. She got out the mop and a bucket full of water.

"Never thought I would have to mop the garage. Hah hah. This is just silly."

After that was all finished she went back into the living room. He, she decided since there were no signs of womanly-ness to him that this was a male, was still laying there. She checked for any other damages. Nothing was out of place. There were a few bruises on his arms and legs, but nothing was broken. She would check his eyes for a concussion, but she knew what happened when you take off people's masks without permission. As soon as you see their face they attack. She decided she would wait and ask him if he had a concussion later when he was conscious again.

She curled up on the couch with a book and read for a while.

An hour went by and there were no signs of him waking up. She was getting impatient. She started pacing around him in circles.

"Ok, if I were this guy and I came to in a strange place how would I react? I would notice that my wounds were bandaged up and want to thank whoever helped me out. On the other hand, if I were said dude and I woke up to someone shaking me after receiving said wounds. . . I would probably gut whoever was trying to wake me up."

She laughed for a minute and then looked at her cat who had decided not to pout anymore and had joined her on the couch.

"Of course. . .when anyone tries to wake me up I flip out."

Her cat looked at her for a moment and went back to cleaning himself. She decided she would wait patiently some more. She went back to her book and stopped looking at the clock every 5 minutes. Around 5:30 in the morning she was very grateful that her parents were out of town for the next 2 weeks. She finished the last page of her book and closed it. She yawned and noticed movement coming from the guy. She knows he isn't human, but she isn't going to try and categorize him until she asks him what he is and where he is from. She watched as his arm went up and then to his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the attack and then scrambling into the outer part of an ooman dwelling. He was sure that he was going to bleed to death. He would have activated his self destruction device, but it had been smashed during the fight. He reached to his wound and found it was not longer bleeding. There was a strange film over it. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the inside of an ooman dwelling. He sat up and shook the dizziness from his head. He felt eyes on him and turned to see what they belonged to. There was a small ooman girl sitting on a couch. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi."

He jumped up and shot his wrist blades out. He started to fall, but like lightning the girl was there to try and catch him. He stumbled into her and caught his balance.

"Careful there big guy. We don't want you conking your noggin on the coffee table."

He had no idea what conking or a noggin was. He looked down at the ooman. She barely came up to the bottom of his ribcage. He snorted and wondered how she had managed to get him into her dwelling.

"Seems like you had a bad accident."

He looked at her again. The way she was looking at him made him nervous. She didn't know what he was or she would have left him out there to die.

"So . . .um. . .what are you?"

He snorted again and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't forget your junk."

He stopped and turned around. What is this junk she is speaking of?

"Can you understand me?"

"Of course I can."

"Wonderful! Then you can answer all my questions. Ok. . .hmm where to start, where to start?"

The ooman female started pacing back and forth tapping her fingers on her forehead.

"Ok. Where are you from?"

"A planet called Lau'thalus."

"Ok. . .don't have any clue where that is. Um, what are you?"

"I am a Yautja."

"Right on."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. Her arms dropped to her sides and she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?"

He almost felt guilty for what he was about to say. He shouldn't feel guilty. He is a warrior, a hunter. He should never feel guilty for what he and his race does.

"I came to hunt."

"Hunt? Like deer? Or elk? Maybe bears? Please tell me you aren't hunting cougars, I would have to be very put out."

He shook his head.

"No."

"Ok, good."

"I'm here to hunt oomans."

"Oomans. . .um. . .I don't think I've ever. . .wait a minute. Is that your species slang for humans?"

He didn't know what slang was, but that is what his race called humans. He nodded at the girl.

"You hunt humans?"

He nodded again. These questions were getting annoying. Maybe he would just kill her and leave. No, she helped him, that would be dishonorable.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever heard. I hunt humans too, you know. Of course. . .I don't actually kill them. I just pretend to."

He didn't know how to pretend to kill an ooman. It was just silly. He hadn't noticed the girl move around behind him. She had her hand on his shuriken.

"What's this?"

"It's one of my weapons."

"It's pretty."

He took offense. Weapons weren't meant to be pretty. He snorted at the girl and took her hand and shoved it away from his weapons. Pretty, pah.

"Ok, ok. So how did you get into my garage?"

"Garage?"

"The place I found you."

"The door."

"Oh damn, I guess I forgot to lock it. Well, lucky for you, huh?"

He wanted to get out of here, or at least get her to stop talking for 5 seconds. He decided to use scare tactics to hush her. He started to take off his mask. She stood there and watched him curiously. He pulled his mask away from his face and looked at her. She didn't even blink. He roared and flared his mandibles at her. She still didn't move at all. Her heartbeat didn't even speed up.

"You have very pretty eyes."

He recoiled at her statement. What is her fascination with calling everything 'pretty'? And why isn't she terrified.

"So what's your name tall, speckled and handsome?"

Handsome? What is wrong with this ooman? Is she ill? Is she delirious. Maybe she's the one that needs medical attention.

"My name is Drok'ti."

"Drok'ti. I wish I had a cool name like that, but I don't."

He knew he was going to regret this, but he didn't want to be totally rude.

"What is your name?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Do you want me to just call you ooman?"

"Not really."

He looked at the girl and raised an eye ridge.

"My name is Strife."

"Strife?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. How did you get that name?"

"I don't know really, something about being born under a blood moon with a Saturn rising. Oh and the amount of hours my mother was in labor, the amount of money my parents figured it would cost to raise me and stuff like that."

He had no idea what any of that meant. He shrugged and looked at her.

"I don't think it's stupid.

She looked at him and smiled. He looked away from her adoring gaze and at the floor. He was humbled a great deal by this young girl and it bothered him. He had always been very prideful and not much for even small talk. He was quiet and fierce. He didn't stand around having conversations with the females of his prey. The girl was at his side again with her arms around his waist.

"You're my new best friend, ok?"

He gently pushed her away. He had to go find the bad blood that attacked him and kill him. He didn't have time for this.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head in discontent and put his mask back on.

"To take care of something."

"Oooh, mysterious. Can I go with you?"

"Of course not."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

He realized the tone of empathy in his voice and decided to add something to that statement.

"You would get in my way."

"All right. . .I'll just stay here and wait until you get back."

He walked out of the house with no intentions of returningand turned his camouflage on. The sun was up now. He had lost a whole night of hunting because of the injuries the bad blood had caused him. He would find him first, kill him, and then continue his hunt. He was waiting on the top of a building scanning the area carefully. He hadn't seen any sign of the bad blood at all, however, he knew he was around somewhere.

"What are you looking for?"

Drok'ti nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around roaring in the face of the one who had disturbed him. He stopped short when he saw it was the girl, Strife.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to see what it was like to hunt for real."

"I told you not to come. You'll get in my way."

"I've been following you since you left my house and didn't even notice me. How would I get in your way?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Strife had a point. She just smiled and started humming a strange tune. He snorted at her and went back to surveying the area. He thought he saw the heat pattern of another yautja. He couldn't quite tell. He decided to see if Strife would be of any use. He looked over at her. She was walking along the edge of the building whistling something.

"Strife!"

She started to fall backwards off the building. She caught her balance again and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Come here, be quiet."

She walked over and knelt down next to him.

"What?"

"Do you see another yautja anywhere?"

"Um. . ."

She scrutinized the landscape.

"Would he look all fuzzy like you?"

"I don't look fuzzy."

"Hazy, fuzzy, slight distortion, whatever."

"He would look like me, yes."

"He's over there. 11 o'clock."

He looked and saw it was him. The little twerp was right. He was going to say something to her, but she was back on the ledge whistling and trying to balance. She is very reckless for such a weak being. If she were to fall, death would be imminent.

"Strife, stay there. I'll be back."

"Aye aye sir!"

He wanted to use stealth at first. Once he had the bad blood cornered he would then fight him face to face. That is more than the bad blood did for him in their first meeting. Attacking him from behind when he was in pursuit of an ooman. That was most dishonorable.

A few minutes later he cornered the other yautja in an alley and roared a challenge. The other yautja whirled around and roared back.


	3. Chapter 3

She was curious as to how her new buddy was doing. She silently climbed up the drain pipe of the building overlooking the alley that he was in. She flopped down to watch the battle. He was doing very well at first, then the other one got in a few cheap shots and knocked her friend to the ground. She started to get antsy and wanted to do something to help. Her friend was on the ground. The other yautja pulled out a spear and was about to impale Drok'ti. She picked up a brick that was laying a few feet from her and got it positioned just right. She let it go and it hit the other yautja on the head and he fell down. Drok'ti looked up and she waved down at him. She started to climb down the drain pipe. She slipped when she was about 10 feet off the ground. Her hand skimmed a sharp piece of metal. She pulled it back quickly and fell on her butt. She rolled backwards and got to her feet in one fluid movement.

"So, how did it go?"

"I thought I told you to stay on the other building."

"You did, but I didn't listen. If I had, you wouldn't be alive to scold me."

"I had him where I wanted him."

"So you wanted that spear in your chest, ok."

She waved her hand at him and then laughed.

"That was fun. I've never dropped a brick on someone's head before."

"Don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

He couldn't answer her. She knew it. She looked at her hand.

"Owie."

She started walking towards the street.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home and bandage myself up, then probably sleep."

She walked towards her house. It was about 6 blocks away from her present location.

"Hopefully I don't bleed to death. Hah."

She got back to her house and went inside. She left the door open while she went to get the peroxide and liquid stitches. Once she was done fixing her hand she went to the living room and looked at Drok'ti.

"You left your door open."

"I figured you would be along shortly."

He stopped and looked at her. She' so strange. A little creepy. She walked into a different room. He followed her a moment later.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

He had to get going. He needed to get the bad blood off this planet as soon as possible.

"I'm going now."

"Ok."

"Thank you for all your help."

"Uh huh."

"Goodbye Strife."

She mumbled something.

As Drok'ti was getting onto the ship he turned around and looked in the direction of Strife's house.Maybe he would see that strange ooman again someday.

---

_I wasn't planning on doing much more with this story, but I think a part two is in order now that I look at it. I realized that I like how I wrote Strife's character and it would be a shame to just drop her after only 3 chapters of her crazy attitude. Drok'ti is proving to be a good character to write too. I'm going to try and keep him to his quiet self in upcoming chapters. Not sure where I should go with this. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions are more than welcome._

_Much thanks to **Shadowfax272** and** Queen of the Red Skittle** for your positive input. Makes it easier to write these stories with support. Thank you Very much! _


End file.
